gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters to appear in Sega vs. SNK: Black Sun
Below are a few character expectations for my next game idea, Sega vs Snk: Black Sun. It depicts characters that are confirmed, unconfirmed, or deconfirmed. Deconfirmed characters may be reconsidered as DLC Character List Confirmed *Kyo Kusanagi (in King of Fighters 2003 outfit); voice actor: Masahiro Nonaka *Sonic the Hedgehog (in Sonic Colors attire); voice actor: Junichi Kanemaru *Iori Yagami (in King of Fighters XII outfit); voice actor: Kunihiko Yasui *Knuckles the Echidna (in Sonic Adventure 2 attire); voice actor: Nobutoshi Canna *Dr. Robotnik (in Sonic Colors attire); voice actor: Chikao Otsuka *Ryo Sakazaki (in Art of Fighting outfit); voice actor: Masaki Usui *Kim Kaphwan (in King of Fighters 2003 outfit); voice actor: Kazuhiko Nagata *Shadow the Hedgehog (in Sonic Adventure 2 attire); voice actor: Koji Yusa *Marco Rossi (in Metal Slug 6 outfit); voice actor: Kenta Miyake *K' (in King of Fighters XIII outfit); voice actor: Yuuki Matsuda *Rock Howard (in Garou: Mark of the Wolves outfit); voice actor: Eiji Takemoto *E-123 Omega (in Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 attire); voice actor: Taiten Kusunoki *Haohmaru (in Samurai Shodown V Special outfit); voice actor: Daiki Nakamura *Genjyuro Kibagami (in SvC Chaos: Snk vs. Capcom outfit); voice actor: Kong Kuwata *Kula Diamond (in King of Fighters 2000 outfit); voice actor: Yumi Kakazu *Amy Rose (in Sonic CD attire); voice actor: Taeko Kawata *Blaze the Cat (in Sonic Rush attire); voice actor: Nao Takamori *Terry Bogard (in King of Fighters XII outfit); voice actor: Satoshi Hashimoto *Joe Higashi (in King of Fighters 2003 outfit); voice actor: Nobuyuki Hiyama *Silver the Hedgehog (in Sonic Rivals 2 attire); voice actor: Daisuke Ono *Kusanagi (in King of Fighters 2003 outfit); voice actor: Mitsuo Iwata *Yuri Sakazaki (in King of Fighters XIII outfit); voice actor: Kaori Horie *Mai Shiranui (in King of Fighters XI outfit); voice actor: Ami Koshimizu *Miles "Tails" Prower (in Sonic Colors attire); voice actor: Ryo Hirohashi *Rukia Kuchiki (in Bleach: Fade to Black, I Call your Name attire); voice actor: Fumiko Orikasa *Benimaru Nikaido (in King of Fighters XII outfit); voice actor: Monster Maezuka *Goro Daimon (in King of Fighters XII outfit); voice actor: Masaki Usui *Espio the Chameleon (in Sonic Colors attire); voice actor: Yuki Masuuda *Geese Howard (in SvC Chaos: Snk vs. Capcom outfit); voice actor: Kong Kuwata *Ash Crimson (in King of Fighters XI outfit); voice actor: Sonosuke Nagashiro *Vector the Crocodile (in Sonic Heroes attire); voice actor: Kenta Miyake *Ryo Tetsumaki (in Total SujiAguupin's Sujira Battle Tournament arc outfit); voice actor: Koki Uchiyama *Nakoruru (in Capcom vs. Snk 2 outfit); voice actor: Harumi Ikoma *King (in Art of Fighting outfit); voice actor: Harumi Ikoma *Andy Bogard (in King of Fighters XII outfit); voice actor: Keiichi Nanba *Orochi (in King of Fighters '97 outfit); voice actor: Rio Ogata *K9999 (in King of Fighters 2001 outfit); voice actor: Nozomu Sasaki *Choi Bounge (in SvC Chaos: Snk vs. Capcom outfit); voice actor: Monster Maezuka *Eggman Nega (in Sonic Rush attire); voice actor: Chikao Otsuka *Chaos (in Sonic Adventure 2 attire - all forms except Perfect Chaos playable); voice actor: Katsuyuki Konishi *Charmy the Bee (in Sonic Colors attire); voice actor: Yoko Teppozuka *Akira Yuki (in Virtua Fighter 5 outfit); voice actor: Shinichiro Miki *Ichigo Kurosaki (in Bleach: Dark Souls outfit); voice actor: Masakazu Morita *Dan Kuso/Drago (in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders outfit); voice actor: Yu Kobayashi (Dan), Keiji Fujiwara (Pyrus Dragonoid) - DLC *Orochi Iori (in Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos outfit); voice actor: Kunihiko Yasui - DLC *Fabia Sheen/Aranaut (in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders outfit); voice actor: Satomi Akesaka (Fabia), Takashi Kondo (Haos Aranaut) Deconfirmed *Fang the Sniper *Gin Ichimaru *Nameless *Sonic the Werehog (possibly reconsidered as DLC) *Black Doom (possibly reconsidered) *Mizuchi (possibly reconsidered) *Kasumi Todoh (possibly reconsidered) *Takuma Sakazaki (reconsidered as DLC) *Moriya Minakata *Earthquake (possibly reconsidered) *characters from Phantasy Star (Ethan Waber will most likely be the only playable character if reconsidered) *El Blaze (reconsidered as DLC) Unconfirmed/Believed to be in Sega vs. SNK: Black Sun *Nimadoru Habarushi *Kazumi Usimora *Ralf Jones *Leona Heidern *Clark Still *Metal Sonic *Super Sonic (palette swap of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Athena Asamiya *Hyper Shadow (palette swap of Shadow the Hedgehog) *Hyper Knuckles (palette swap of Knuckles the Echidna): if fan request is heavy, then will be considered playable *Jet the Hawk *Storm the Albatross *Memphiles *Mukai: if fan request is heavy, then will be considered playable *Magaki *Shion *Neo Dio *Asura *Iblis: may be considered DLC *Raiden/Big Bear *Chang Koehan *Saiki *Dark Ash *Wave the Swallow *E-102 Gamma *Rouge the Bat: if fan request is heavy, then will be considered playable *Robert Garcia *Fiolina Germi *Bayonetta *Kage-Maru *Emerl *Mudman *Sie Kensou *Nights: may be considered a playable character *Chizuru Kagura *Adelheid Bernstein *Sosuke Aizen *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Ulquiorra Cifer *Yammy Riyalgo *Tia Harribel *Kaname Tosen *Kenpachi Zaraki *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Maxima *Whip Trivia *The official final roster of this game idea will be revealed on February 25, 2011, consisting of about 100 playable characters: 50 on the two brands, themselves. **They will also be 14 playable stages, with two hidden ones. **Main illustrations are by Toshimichi Mori (story mode portraits and head character design) and Shinkiro (3D character in-game sprites). **There will be playable story mode chapters for nearly every character, excluding the two original characters and Ethan Waber Category:Characters Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:SNK